


please... don’t leave

by 19920921



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Break Up, idk what to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19920921/pseuds/19920921
Summary: Jungwoo goes through a break up and the only person he can think of going to for comfort is Doyoung.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	please... don’t leave

“So then,” Jungwoo hesitates, biting down on his lip. His eyes travel down to his lap. The big brown eyes in front of him no longer feeling like home. They no longer give him that sense of warmth, security, or love that they have been giving him for the past year. “it’s over?” His chest feels heavier than before. He isn’t exactly sure why he’s even asking for confirmation on it. The younger said it clearly without a quiver in his voice. A clear and perfectly pronounced,  _ it’s over. _ No hesitation. No stutter. No regret. He meant it. Jungwoo just didn’t want to believe it.

“I still care about you,”  _ don’t. _ “everything we did together was real,”  _ please stop. _ “I really did love you,”  _ shut up. _ “but lately, I just haven't been feeling the same way.”  _ fuck you. _

“Yeah, I get it, now.” Jungwoo lifts his head up. He feels tears brim up at the edge of his own eyes as he stares back at pitiful and apologetic ones. His heart aches. “It’s over.”

-

Doyoung doesn’t expect to see a tear stricken Jungwoo at his door on a warm summer midnight, but when he does he immediately wraps his arms around the younger and allows him to sob into his chest. He tries to calm Jungwoo down by running his hand down the back of his head and neck in a soothing manner. Neither of them have said anything, only the sounds of Jungwoo’s hard sobs fill up Doyoung’s usually quiet apartment. The older feels a sting in his chest, his heart breaking at the mere sight of Jungwoo in such emotional pain. He backs up a bit and pulls Jungwoo’s head up from his chest. He looks like a mess. Tears continue to trail down his flushed cheeks, his lips quivering and shoulders jumping up with every sniff and hiccup.

“You’re such a crybaby.” Doyoung brings his hands up to wipe the younger’s tears away, his touch soft and delicate. “You know I hate seeing you like this.” His voice starts to grow shaky, tears barely brimming the corners of his eyes as he tries his best to keep his composure. Jungwoo’s the one in pain for a reason Doyoung doesn’t even know yet. He has no right to feel sad with him.

“I’m sorry,” Jungwoo sobs out, but when he notices how shiny and full of worry Doyoung’s eyes look, he feels his throat grow dry. “Oh my god, Doyoung, I’m so fucking sorry!” He buries his face in his hands. “I’m always making you deal with all my shit! I didn’t even tell you I was coming over or what happened, I’m just being an emotional wreck in your doorway and you don’t deserve it! I’m such a terrible friend, how do you even deal with me?” Jungwoo continues to cry as Doyoung holds onto him.

“You’re an idiot, Jungwoo.” Doyoung shakes his head with a bitter laugh, several tears finally making their way down his face. “I told you, you can come to me whenever you want. I’m always here for you.” He says, rubbing his hand up and down the younger’s back.

“I don’t deserve you, Kim Doyoung.”

-

Yukhei meant everything to Jungwoo — _ still _ means everything to Jungwoo— and he hates how he expected all this to happen. It was no wonder Yukhei broke things off when all Jungwoo does is be clingy and desperate for his attention. Even if the younger denied that ever being a problem with him, Jungwoo would continue to put himself down in an attempt to gain reassurance. It was abusive and Jungwoo  _ knows _ how much Yukhei hated it. This breakup is all his own fault, really.

“You’re overthinking again.” Doyoung's calm voice snaps Jungwoo out of his thoughts. The older never taking his worried eyes off the younger. They’re now sitting on the floor in Doyoung’s living area. Various beer cans and empty cups littering the coffee table in front of them. Jungwoo has his knees pressed up to his chest, arms wrapped around them and chin resting atop as he stares blankly at the walls. He’s all cried out, but that doesn’t stop the pain in his chest or the thoughts in his mind from continuing.

“D-Do you think he really loved me?” Jungwoo barely asks. Doyoung ignores the feeling building up in his stomach. Jungwoo continues to stare at the wall, not bothering to notice the bitter smile on Doyoung’s face.

“Of course he did.”

“So, then why did he leave me?” The question is left hanging in the air, Doyoung not seeming to know how to answer it. Jungwoo doesn’t expect much of an answer, anyway. He knows Yukhei leaving is his own fault.

“I wonder the same thing.” Doyoung finally speaks, a lump building up in his throat. Jungwoo finally turns to look at him. The older doesn’t break eye contact and instead moves to brush away Jungwoo’s fallen bangs. “He lost such a wonderful treasure.” He says with a soft smile. The younger lets out a scoff before his lips turn up into his first smile of the night.

“You’re just saying that.” He picks his head up from his knees, Doyoung’s hand falling back into his lap. “You don’t actually mean it.” He looks back down, away from the older’s dark eyes.

“You’re right.” Doyoung doesn’t put much thought into his actions as he lifts Jungwoo’s chin up to look at him. The younger looks at him with wide eyes. “You’re actually a lot more valuable than treasure.” Doyoung speaks from his heart, hoping for Jungwoo to see what he sees in him.

Jungwoo feels his heart beat pick up. The sincerity in Doyoung’s eyes makes it feel so  _ real _ , like he genuinely means the words coming out of his mouth. It’s crazy how such cheesy and simple words have a way with Jungwoo. But, it’s even crazier when those emotions mix in with the alcohol and all Jungwoo can think about is kissing Doyoung and wanting to _ feel _ how real it is.

So he does.

It doesn’t register as quickly as Doyoung wishes it did. Jungwoo’s hands quickly find their way up to Doyoung’s neck as he connects their lips together. The older hesitates, knowing too well that Jungwoo’s only doing this because he’s over emotional and drunk.

But then again, so is Doyoung.

He kisses Jungwoo back, his hand trailing up the younger's body. The sounds of breathy moans and the feeling of someone’s body against his makes Jungwoo forget about everything. He gets carried away pretty quickly, hands gently tugging on Doyoung’s hair and tongues sliding against each other without thought. It isn’t until Doyoung backs away when it hits Jungwoo again.

“We should-”

“Please,” Jungwoo whines as he presses himself against Doyoung again, face buried in the crook of his neck. “don’t leave me just yet.” He leaves light kisses against Doyoung’s exposed collarbone.

“I miss his touch.”

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my docs for almost 2 years now lmao... that being said i might start posting more old works as oneshots if yall want me to :)


End file.
